Words
by Rheajohnson77
Summary: Short missing scene from Firing Line that ties into the movie. Face remembers a conversation with Hannibal from years ago and regrets the irony.


**Words**

Rating: K+ or T

Summary: Basically, just a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. It's kind of a crossover of the movie and the TV show and a missing scene from Firing Line. Sadly, I don't own anything. This is my first fanfiction, so reviews are welcome.

_Face had heard Hannibal walk out of the warehouse behind him, but waited a moment before speaking. How could General Morrison do something like this? They'd known each other for years and had worked together most of that time, yet he still betrayed them. _

_"Boss, could you do something like that?" Face turned to look at his Colonel, watching the slight confusion that passed over his commander's face. "Betray us?" BA and Murdock were watching the conversation carefully, but they remained quiet as Face waited for his answer._

_Hannibal looked liked he'd been slapped for a moment, slightly shocked and hurt by the question. "No, of course not. I would rather face a firing squad than betray you boys." _

_"Yeah, but you didn't see it coming." The Lieutenant knew Hannibal would never do something like that, let alone think it, but they'd all been blindsided. Surely there had been some clues?_

_The look on the Colonel's face turned distant. "No, I didn't…" He said quietly._

_There was a distant rumble of a plane engine. Everyone was snapped back to the present, glancing around. Hannibal knew they were in danger; there were no landing strips anywhere near here and planes weren't allowed in this air space._

_"Move!" _

_They had been lucky to get enough time to act on the order. But as they watched the plane drop its bombs on the warehouse, the whole team knew their future probably went right along with it._

Face blinked away the memory as he stood in his current jail cell. The guards were changing shifts and had moved away to discuss something quick out of earshot. From the cell next to his, he saw Hannibal wrap his hands around the bars, no doubt reading their lips to gain extra intel.

"I wish you didn't have to keep your word, Hannibal." Face winced inwardly as soon as the words left his mouth. He hadn't meant for it to b out loud. Maybe he was lucky enough to have said it quietly so no one heard.

When Hannibal didn't immediately reply, BA shuffled up to the bars. "What're you talkin' bout, fool?" Maybe not.

"That night the warehouse was bombed." Everyone was quiet for a moment, remembering that particular discussion they'd had.

"Face," Hannibal's voice sounded tired, but was full of conviction. "I meant what I said. I won't ever betray you boys. Stay positive; I'll think of something before this is all over.

Face gave a small smile as the guards finished up. "I know you will."

The drive to Stockwell's was quiet, everyone processing the days events. It had all happened so quickly, not like how anyone would've expected. Face put his head in his hands, sighing softly. He rubbed his eyes to try to stop stray thoughts from forming any what ifs.

Hannibal wrapped an arm around his second in command's shoulder. "I'm sorry it had to come to that."

Face straightened up and smiled reassuringly. "That's alright, Hannibal. We got through another crazy scenario whole. Again." Hannibal removed his arm before he started invading Face's personal space.

BA nodded from his seat up front. "Yeah, man. Seems like we might be getting too good at this death defying stuff." He paused and turned around, a frown starting on his face. "You on the jazz, ain't you?"

Hannibal just smiled and reached for a fresh cigar. "You know, BA, I love it when a plan comes together."

BA glared threateningly, and Face tried to joke about something, but Hannibal wasn't paying attention at the moment. He lit his cigar and watched his team argue back and forth. They were together, whole, and out of the latest jail cell. And they seemed happy. On days like today, that's all he could ask for.

End.


End file.
